


【海王】王后 王后

by Wanter



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman（movie）
Genre: F/M, M/M, 海王 - Freeform 3P
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanter/pseuds/Wanter
Summary: 等边大三角 真香！





	【海王】王后 王后

奥姆，奥姆亲王，摄政王，海洋领主，海底狼焱。  
前三十年人生很少疑惑，上上次发懵还是他六岁，他妈说他有个哥。  
哥是什么？能吃吗？  
而最近一次发懵是他觉得自己喜欢上他哥了，同时他还喜欢着他前未婚妻的时候。  
摄政王决定坦诚，下一秒湄拉就像颗鱼雷轰进他怀里，亚瑟上来给他俩脑门上一人印上一个亲亲，对于深居海底的亚特兰蒂斯人来说这太烫了。

 

现在他得到答案了，能，真香。  
然后直接导致了现在的情景。  
亚特兰蒂斯人独特的生理结构模糊了他们的性别界限——受孕者变为雌性。  
所以他正要领着他新鲜出炉的“姐姐”去见他妈，为他不小心搞大了他哥的肚子忏悔。  
湄拉游在亚瑟另一侧，两个人需要不断按住这个依旧高挑健美的王不要将手放在自己胸上或者裆上。  
“奥姆也会变姑娘吗？”  
他们仨一齐从水里爬上岸，依旧一左一右挽着亚瑟，从灯塔到家门的小路上几乎挤不下三个并排行走的亚特兰蒂斯人。  
“补补你的生理课，会。”  
“那湄拉呢？”亚瑟将眼睛钉在了红发公主身上。  
“如果你们两个都变成女人，会，我就会变成雄性。”  
“WOW——”  
新王依旧不体面，但奥姆总得学着善待他孩子的妈妈。即便他不擅长处理政事，总是不梳头发，酷爱袒胸露乳，喜欢带着湄拉给他搞点小麻烦，直接导致了他发际线的后退，但他爱他们。  
听听，多么感人，按照陆地人的说法，求婚誓词不缔于此。

 

然后，他们需要面对一个晕倒的老库瑞。  
“爸！”  
亚瑟有心表示对他好，上去就拥抱，可怜的老库瑞还没来得及看清面前姑娘的脸就被熊抱住。年长男人僵直身子，对于自己有个女儿的事完全没有任何印象，并且想跪地忏悔。  
他对不起亚特兰娜，对不起亚瑟，对不起老祖宗，对不起所有人。  
面前的高个姑娘拍拍他的肩，“爸，是我，亚瑟啊。”  
耶稣基督啊！他那个留着一大把络腮胡子的亚瑟是个姑娘！！！  
老汤姆眼前发黑，差点撅过去。  
“亚瑟？”亚特兰娜端着杯热茶走出客厅，“啊，你怀孩子了！”  
基督耶稣啊！！！他的亚瑟怀孩子了！！！！！  
老汤姆眼前一黑，撅过去了。

 

有的人活着，他快要死了。  
汤姆库瑞，灯塔守护者，觉得自己人生最大的惊喜就是救起亚特兰娜，现在接二连三的惊喜不断地等着他。  
他睁开眼，据说是亚瑟的姑娘熊抱住另一个红发姑娘要她看自己的胸，另一个金发年轻人企图掰开她俩然后被一把扯进怀里，脸就埋在据说是亚瑟的姑娘胸前，他怕是要被捂死了。而亚特兰娜抱着茶杯满脸笑容地看着他们三个，仿佛自己的孙子不久就要出世。  
哦，孙子，出世！  
“亚特兰娜？”  
他发出微弱声音，女王忙着看自己的儿子女儿儿媳妇打闹，只回他了一个音节疑问，“嗯？”  
“她真的是亚瑟？”  
“是我啊，爸，我换个性别你就认不出我了。”  
他这下确定了，只有亚瑟才会有这样的表情语气，只是眼前的一切太过于奇幻，对于一个地球人来说，啊，如果他是个纽约人就好办多了。  
经过一番科普后汤姆终于明白了其中原理，说起来真像鱼啊。  
“那么，是谁？”汤姆一阵比划，“我是说谁是孩子的爸爸？”  
奥姆整理好发型衣着起身，郑重其事地伸出一只手，“你好，是我，亚特兰蒂斯女王亚特兰娜之子，海王亚瑟之弟，奥姆亲王，奥姆马略斯。”  
“哦，你一出现我就觉得你跟亚特兰娜像极了，曾经我也希望亚瑟能有你们妈妈那样的皇室气息，但后来我就……”  
空气突然安静。  
“你是亚特兰娜的儿子？还是亚瑟的弟弟？那，那……”他看看儿子，哦不，女儿刚刚介绍过的湄拉，又看看坐在自己身旁的妻子瞠目结舌。  
“湄拉是我们共同的王后。”奥姆这样解释道。  
老库瑞觉得自己还是再晕一晕比较好。  
但他挺住了！以一个老父亲强韧的神经担保。  
“你们，三个……”  
“我们很爱彼此。”湄拉回答。  
“他俩，近亲……”  
“王族为了保持血统纯正有时会选择族内通婚。”奥姆回答。  
“亚瑟，孩子……”  
“亚特兰蒂斯人不像陆地人，他们三个的结合只会养育出更加强大的孩子，等到孩子出生后亚瑟就会恢复性别。”亚特兰娜回答。  
“啊——”汤姆长叹一口气，“我的，女儿。”  
他像对待儿子那样拍拍他的肩膀，“你们几个，有什么想吃的吗？”  
“鱼汤！”亚特兰娜第一个回答。  
“花。”湄拉跟着说，亚瑟像是想到什么般摸摸她的红发。  
老库瑞微微睁大了眼睛笑道，“哦，这个东西我可不会做，但你可以让亚瑟带你们去镇上的餐厅，有一家鲜花饼做得不错。”  
然后他看向了奥姆，“你呢，孩子？”  
奥姆突然明白了亚瑟源源不断的善意由何而来，但他，不知道选择。  
“给他做和亚瑟一样的吧，但可以多放些辣，他可比亚瑟能吃辣多了。”  
奥姆看向亚特兰娜，母亲总是爱着孩子的，不是吗？

 

餐桌上气氛堪称融洽，但酒吧里并不如此。  
喝醉了的男人坚称任意一个姑娘都可以随便调戏，更何况湄拉有头火辣红发，而亚瑟穿着她身为男性时的衣服，光裸强健的胳膊露出来，那对布满纹身的性感奶子，从袖洞里能看到大半个侧面，快把她的背心撑爆了。  
湄拉跟奥姆很快就被陆上的酒放到了，两个人面对面吃亚瑟送的花，彼此喂喂还要你一朵我一朵地送进亚瑟嘴里。  
组合奇怪，金发少爷，二女一男。  
所有人都把奥姆归进了草包一类，瞅他在酒吧里依旧规矩得体的样子。看着被混混层层围起的卡座，几乎所有人都要感叹一句那两个姑娘爱上了一个不足以守护她们的男人。  
“小子！”  
被拍到肩的奥姆皱着眉，他朝亚瑟歪着脑袋询问这是不是陆上的某种打招呼礼仪，亚瑟咧开嘴朝他笑，纯粹只是觉得她弟弟这样子好笑，但其他人显然理解错了。  
“哈！这是哪家跑出来玩的少爷，跟人打招呼都要请示一下你奶妈吗？”  
奥姆依旧皱着眉，但男人下流的动作让他确定了这不是什么好话。  
“小子，识相点就带着你的小屁股滚，我们可没有一根多余的老二来满足你！”  
“哦，是吗？”奥姆歪着头露出个反派微笑，反手将人掀出大门。  
噼里啪啦，叮哩哐啷。  
亚瑟在背景音里向吧台挥手，侍者左躲右闪送来三杯啤酒。  
“你男人真……”他顿了一顿，要找个好词形容，似乎不那么恰当的词语要冒犯到凶猛而矜贵的少爷，“……不可貌相。”  
亚瑟哈哈大笑，朗声朝奥姆喊，“不要杀人！”  
奥姆做出副没有听到的样子，湄拉撑着桌子，“不，他会杀人，对亚特兰蒂斯人来说。”  
她猛地掐住企图抓住她威胁奥姆的人掼上桌子，“伴侣，不可冒犯。”  
木屑飞溅，亚瑟端着啤酒挑眉，“讲真的？”  
“嗯哼。”湄拉耸肩。  
亚瑟转身大喊，“奥姆！不要杀人！否则我带着湄拉跟孩子跑路了！”  
她弟转身摊开手，一脸你说什么鱼话的表情，其他混混就势逃跑。奥姆翻个白眼回到卡座，湄拉抱住他亲了一口，维护伴侣可是纯种亚特兰蒂斯人的骄傲，亚特兰娜女王也会称赞小儿子的举动。

 

——TBC？——


End file.
